


Call Me, Maybe

by rockstarpeach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, Relationship Evolution, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:12:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7091035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockstarpeach/pseuds/rockstarpeach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean first met Donna they had a one night stand.  Now she's back in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Maybe

Okay, so it's not like Dean set out for this.

He doesn't like to shit where he lives and these days Donna Hanscum is most certainly where he lives.

But this whole thing started way before he knew she was coming back around, back when she was just a clueless, pretty sheriff on a one-off case.

He'd banged her hard back then, her short, North Dakota “Oh, Oh, Oh”s getting louder and louder until her fingernails cut through the skin of Dean's biceps and she'd hooked her feet around the backs of his legs and did this _thing_ , this amazing thing with her pussy and Dean hadn't even known it was possible for his cock to feel that good and he can sort of blame it on some pretty fantastic sex, but he'd foolishly said that he'd call her next time he was in town.

It's just... that's what he says, after a one-night-stand. It's polite. It doesn't usually come back to bite him in the ass.

Now that it has, though, Dean knows he's in trouble.

“It's okay, Dean,” she tells him. They're alone in her motel room, just a few doors down from Dean and Sam and she's a little shaken up. She'd called them with a case – pretty standard haunting but even that can be a little unsettling when you're new to all this – and this is three times they've worked together now and it's looking like she's a permanent fixture. Which is great, she's more competent than a lot of their contacts and they're never in any kind of position to turn down help, so. 

Yeah, it's great that she's in the picture but it complicates things. Last time they managed to be too busy to have this conversation, but Dean sees the way she looks at him and yet here she is, letting him off the hook. Damn, she's a class act. 

“You don't have to stick around,” she goes on. “I knew you weren't really gonna call me. I mean,” she huffs and rolls her eyes and gestures at him and then back at herself. “Like _you_ are goin' to want _me_.”

“Hey, no,” Dean says. “Okay, you're right, I wasn't gonna call but that's not because I don't want a repeat.” He does, he suddenly realises. He wants a repeat _very much_. Along with 'top ten sexual experiences _ever_ ', he's putting 'holds her own', 'funny as hell' and most importantly 'I _like_ her' on the list of reasons he wants a repeat. “It's just, I honestly didn't think I'd ever see you again and then after you found out I didn't think you'd want... I mean, I usually stay away from... co-workers.”

“Co-workers,” she smiles, moving towards the door. “I like that. Like I said, it's okay.” She opens the door then and Dean steps out. He's clearly been dismissed. “I get it.”

“I'll call you,” Dean tells her and she smiles, but it's sad, like she doesn't believe him.

Dean can fix that.

He waits until she shuts the door on him and then he takes his phone out of his pocket.

“Dean?” she answers, clearly confused and he nearly laughs when she pulls back the curtain and frowns at him through the window.

“Hey, Donna,” he says. “You wanna grab a burger?”


End file.
